Hidden Power
by Swag Dolphin
Summary: Latios and Latias are given two Mega Stones. With them, they find out more about their feelings towards each other. Rated M for explicit themes.


**Author's Note:** _There is an author's note for every pokemon fanfiction, AMIRITE? This is just a heads-up: this is NOT intended to be an incest story. In other words, Latios and Latias are not related. I don't own pokemon you dummy. Rated M for touchy touchy. This fic was requested, credits in the end thing. (Scroll down)_

* * *

A potent, peculiar mist shrouded the Hoenn region that Wednesday morning.

Although it was beautiful, it wasn't normal, especially on a day that was forecasted to be very stormy and dark. The expectation for the afternoon was actually calling for high winds and expected property damage.

"Huh…" Mr. Hugh said quietly, lifting the newspaper off of the cherry table to inspect it further. "It says here…'Hurricane predicted to hit southern and southwestern side of the region later today'. That's…that's kinda hard to believe. We haven't had a storm like this in years!" He turned in his wooden chair, his gray-streaked hair wafting in the cool mid-summer breeze, to face and inform his pokemon. The linoone and the poochyena gazed up at him after lying in the soft, dewy grass all morning. They seemed happier since sunup than usual, their positive attitudes radiating and contagious. He smiled when they did, laughing to himself after learning a quantity of somewhat terrible news.

"Poochya?" yipped his poochyena, nicknamed Adre, curious at his owner's sudden discomfort.

"Oh, it's nothing. Don't worry," Mr. Hugh said, waving a hand at him reassuringly. The linoone, nicknamed Sitri, yawned and rolled over, a bit of grass collecting on his tan belly. "Don't you worry either, Sitri. Well, not that you _ever_ worry…"

Sitri scoffed, rolling over again.

"Poo…chya…" said Adre, blinking.

Mr. Hugh gazed at the blue sky, his backyard providing more of a wide view than his living room picture window. The man tried to make it a daily habit to watch the sunrise with his two pokemon in an attempt to boost their overall friendliness towards him. Since the two were traded to him by his son, their knowingness of his personality was little to almost none. This, he determined, was the most efficient way, as he had to go to work during most of the day and he wasn't available to spend time with them beneficially. Adre became fond of him in a very short amount of time, it showed. Sitri, well…let's just say that he doesn't like the pokepuffs that Mr. Hugh makes.

"They're…uh,…" the man started looking at the faded horizon worriedly, checking his analog wrist watch. He shielded his eyes from the blinding sunlight with a free hand. "Late…again."

Mr. Hugh, unknown by most common folk, is actually an important figure in the pokemon world. He contributes to studying pokemon and their behaviors regarding interaction with human activity. A large number of people have heard of a term called "Mega Evolution" which, in stipulations of creatures that are suitable and powerful, associates with other indefinite means of evolution.

In recent studies, however, he has been studying the idea that rare pokemon, genderless preferably, can reproduce. To be more specific, he was focusing on legendaries. Although this isn't his most favorite topic, it paid well through the university and some of the content was proven quite valuable. Most of the experience he cooperates with is hands-on, but the chance of him getting two genuine pokemon together was nearly impossible. Whenever he did get the opportunity, he became dedicated and never gave up on even the slightest possibility.

"I wonder…," he said aloud, scratching his whiskered chin and standing up from his wicker chair. "…if they got caught up in that storm system way out south…I hope they make it back alright. I'm supposed to be recording their data." He reached into his jacket's left pocket, groping a pair of smooth stones. They radiated a warm, wary power. Adre looked at him once more, suddenly interested at the man's mysterious intentions.

"Chya?" the puppy yipped, trotting towards his owner and attempting to sniff at the pocket.

"No, these aren't for you, Adre," Mr. Hugh said, shooing Adre a few inches away. "If Latios and Latias make it back in time before I go to the university, they will be more than surprised at the little gift I have for them." He removed the stones from his pocket, lowering his hand so the poochyena could see. The stones glistened a rainbow of beautiful and vibrant colors in the sunlight. "I got these from a dealer who came from Kalos, actually. He said they linked to evolution and that they could enable Latios and Latias to Mega Evolve. If it's true, then it could provide me with some credible information that will surely astound the professors at the college." Gingerly, he slipped the minerals back into his pocket.

"Poo…chayena…" Adre said quietly, astonished.

"Yep, I do wish they could get here a little faster, though. Where could they…?" Not a moment later, a couple of soaring silhouettes formed in the distance, their outline growing and becoming clearer the more they came closer. "Ah-ha! Here they come!"

A lightning blue pokemon, streamlined and serious-looking, landed promptly and soundlessly in Mr. Hugh's backyard, the wings on his back wriggled and relaxed after a seemingly long flight.

" _Hello Mr. Hugh_ ," Latios' hard red eyes flashed. He spoke telepathically, making every syllable correctly pronounced and easy to understand by humans. Mr. Hugh nodded and smiled, watching the amazingly intelligent pokemon speak without moving his mouth.

The next pokemon whooshed down and levitated next to her companion, her body similar in comparison to Latios'. Her form was a bit smaller in contrast with him. Instead of blue, her body was a deep, intriguing red. She shook her head, white ear fluffs waving to and fro.

" _Mr…Hugh, right?_ " Latias questioned, looking at the older man, seeming unsure of herself. Adre barked and jumped up and down at the sudden appearance of the two legendaries. " _Oh, I see that the little guy missed me, too!"_ She patted the grounded puppy's small black head with a forearm enthusiastically.

"Erm, yes…I am Jayward Hugh," Mr. Hugh said promptly, his voice wavering. Latias shunned herself for being so forgetful. Latios gave her an irresolute glance then continued to look at the man. "Uh, how have you two been? Anything interesting happen on the way in? I heard it's supposed to rain pretty hard later."

" _Everything is just dandy,"_ Latios spoke hesitantly, eyeing the snoozing linoone on the grassy floor with suspicion. " _Sorry we were late, we ran into a flock of wingull on our way up._ "

"That's okay," said Mr. Hugh. "I hope you didn't go through too much trouble. That doesn't sound very good at all, really."

 _"Experience points,"_ Latios concluded. Latias looked at the ground ashamedly. " _Can't go wrong with 'em, ya know?"_

" _But they were so cute,"_ Latias piped up, seeming teary-eyed all of a sudden. " _Did we really have to get all five of them? It seemed a little excessive…_ "

 _"Huh? Excessive_?" Latios inquired, turning to her with sudden concern. _"Would you let them just kill us since they were 'so cute'? I defeated them for a reason, you know."_

Latias raised a clawed hand up to differ, but lower it ultimately.

 _"Right…"_ she didn't seem like she wanted to argue that morning for some unapparent reason. In fact, she seemed distracted and out of focus. Whenever Mr. Hugh tried to look at her in the eyes, she turned away or looked down. She was different last week; always talking about whatever happened the night before or how she found a hondew berry on a nearby tree. Not today, though…something was up for sure.

"Latias?" Mr. Hugh noticed this immediately and addressed her. She was listening to him but never looked at him directly. "Are…are you feeling alright? You seem ill."

Shocked at the man's unexpected apprehension, she hovered a few paces back and shook her head rapidly, her wings fluttering.

" _No, no, no!"_ Latias spoke up, the pentagonal design on her face appearing redder than it should have been. " _I feel fine!"_

" _I think Mr. Hugh might be correct,"_ Latios concluded, drawing closer to her. Mr. Hugh scratched the back of his head absentmindedly, hoping the situation won't get any more tense than it already was. Controlling these two would be like trying to control an earthquake. " _Do we need to go to a Pokecenter? Mr. Hugh, what do you suggest we-"_

 _"D-don't be absurd!"_ Latias practically shouted, waving her hands. " _I'm okay! Look! Do I really seem sick to you?"_ Adre whined anxiously.

"Alright, alright!" Mr. Hugh said, raising a hand to stop the bickering. "Look, I'm sorry I brought it up. You just seem a little different than last week, Latias. If you're not sick, then what's really going on? Did something… _else_ happen before you arrived here?"

The red pokemon stared at the wavering grass profusely, sighing. Her eyes, golden orbs, twinkled.

" _No…,"_ Latias said in an introverted way. Latios looked at Mr. Hugh again, perplexed at her odd manners.

" _I don't recall anything serious happening on the way over here,"_ Latios concluded matter-of-factly. " _At least from what I remember…we just flew into a flock of wingull and I think that's it. Is that what's bothering you, Latias?"_

 _"No…it's-,"_ for once, she gave Mr. Hugh a nervous glance. He returned the look, confused. " _-nothing…really. I'm okay_."

There was a pause. An early morning breeze rolled through the yard, causing some trees to sway lazily. Mr. Hugh remembered why he was there, suddenly, after a few minutes of conversing. He cleared his throat subconsciously.

"Well, urm, I have to propose something to both of you before I leave for work," he stated, trying to act as professional as he could. These two weren't technically his associates, but more his test subjects. Of course he didn't treat them any different than if they were his friends, but still. It was his job and he was required by his, well, himself really, to record and manage their data. "I have something very important to give you. To both of you."

" _Yes?"_ Latios and Latias said simultaneously, lifting their heads in impulsive interest. Mr. Hugh reached deep into his jacket pocket, grasping the pair of spheres that he had received not too long ago, and then presenting them briskly. The two levitating pokemon gave him a questionable glimpse.

"This is a _Latiosite_ ," he said, extending his arm to hand a glistening cerulean orb to Latios who accepted it hesitantly. "And this is a _Latiasite_." Latias accepted her new gift happily, although she didn't understand why she had received it or know what it could do.

"These stones aren't like the normal rocks you find on a dirt road," Mr. Hugh continued, capturing their interest once more. They gave him curious looks and palmed their endowments. "These are Mega Stones and they can make you Mega Evolve. It isn't very common here in the Hoenn region to find or even handle the kind of power they radiate, so I'm trusting you two with them."

" _Mega Evolve?"_ Latios questioned, the new term foreign and unclear. " _What does that mean?"_

"I don't know for sure…," the man admitted, crouching down and scratching Adre's furred head gently. The puppy woofed happily and wagged his tail after waiting a century for attention. "I did some quick research the other night and discovered that they can supposedly make you change forms and unleash inner, untamed power. Honestly, I don't think I could control something as unique and unknown as that, so I figured you two could mess around and find out for yourselves." He smirked slightly.

Latios didn't seem so okay with the whole "change forms" thing. He actually liked how he looked currently. Since Mr. Hugh wasn't informed of their power, how could Latios or Latias be?

" _How do we know these won't…hurt us?"_ Latios inquired. Mr. Hugh shook his head and stood up again.

"Because I'm giving them to you," Mr. Hugh alleged, surprised at Latios' anxiousness. "If I knew they would hurt you, I wouldn't give them to you. Really, I mean,…do you _not_ trust me that much? There is a reason you two are together. This may just improve that possibility that you can…well,…I'm saying that may just improve that possibility, alright? _Please_ just believe me on this one…"

Latios and Latias weren't used to this kind of behavior from Mr. Hugh. Usually he was serious and straight-up. They knew why they were really together, too, even if they weren't completely with the idea. Could this really…?

" _Okay, Mr. Hugh,"_ Latios said promptly, nodding in agreement. " _I believe you, and I think that Latias does, too."_

" _Right!"_ Latias said joyously, smiling and finally able to look at Latios and Mr. Hugh appropriately. She cradled her new Mega Stone as if it were a newborn child.

Mr. Hugh checked his watch once more and almost fainted.

"Oh, crap! I gotta be at the university!" he squealed, removing two pokeballs from his jean's back pocket and summoning Adre and Sitri into them with a zipping red beam. "Um, I'm gonna go catch a ferry, so, uh, see you guys next Wednesday! Let me know if anything _peculiar_ happens in the next week! And be careful in that storm, alright? See ya!" Mr. Hugh waved a weathered hand prior to returning to his home to lock up and head off to the school. Latios and Latias smiled and waved back as he strolled down the sidewalk to the docks. The two legendaries lifted off and soared into the air, holding their precious, indefinite Mega Stones.

" _Man, I can't wait to figure out what these things do!"_ yipped Latias excitedly, doing a cartwheel in the chilled morning air. The Hoenn Region looked microscopic from this high up. " _Change forms? That would be so awesome…!"_

 _"Yes, indeed,"_ Latios agreed fully, grinning and beginning to accept Mr. Hugh's hypothesis on the stones as true. He remembered Mr. Hugh talk about Mega Evolution before…but he only thought that it was common for normal pokemon and not rare ones like himself. To think that Latias and he could unleash untamed power was beyond imagination. If it was truly as helpful as Mr. Hugh had hinted, it could help the couple with something else as well...Who knows?

* * *

Later in the afternoon, Latios and Latias were lounging on a small island a little south of Dewford. The shore's waves were a bit choppy and hit the sand with a tremendous force, indicating that the winds had picked up once more. This didn't bother them, however, as they could sense how far away the storm really was with their hidden physic/dragon abilities. According to their aptitudes, the worst of the gale was approximately 125 miles south from their current location, but it was approaching fast. They wanted to make the best of the peaceful, cloud-spotted day, so the two determined that they would relax for a bit and recline on a gentle, grassy, sloping hill and attempt to solve the mystery behind the puzzling Mega Stones. Latios laid on his back, facing the raging, agitated ocean and palming his precious blue-tinted sphere, the tilt of the verdant knoll providing a wide view of the scenery around him. Latias was practicing her juggling skills in the meantime with hers, tossing it in the air a few times while doing somersaults in the grass, giggling all the through and through.

The low sun poked through the speckled clouded atmosphere, blinding Latios from time to time. He held up the stone out of curiosity, examining the rays that shone through.

 _Weird…it's like...it's alive,_ he thought to himself, rainbow waves reflecting on his face. A blue ray caught his eye and he winced. _It radiates, just like Mr. Hugh said. What do I have to do to activate this power?_

Latias rolled down the hill, clutching her Latiasite to her chest and hollering loudly. Latios chuckled at her usual silliness, happy that she wasn't acting so odd and isolated anymore. It only occurred when she was with Mr. Hugh…and only that time, too. Whatever the matter, Latios was glad that she was back.

" _Hey, Latias_?" he spoke telepathically, lifting his head from the luscious earth. " _What are you doing?"_

 _"I'm-ah!-trying-ah!-to-,"_ she huffed while performing pushups a few meters from him, balancing her stone between her wings and lifting herself off with her short arms. She was more than likely levitating, making it look like she was strong and well-fit. "- _Mega-eh!-Evolve!"_ she collapsed abruptly, panting and gasping for air. The Latiasite rolled a few inches to her right before she snatched it up again with her swift clawed hands.

 _"Oh,"_ he mumbled, blinking. " _I wonder why Mr. Hugh gave us these if he didn't know how to activate them. They're worthless if we can't use them."_ He sighed hopelessly.

 _"Well, they're not completely useless,"_ Latias educated, gliding a few paces closer to him and landing. _"They're pretty. That's for sure."_

 _"If we can't trigger the Mega Evolution sequence_ …," Latios thought out loud. _"…how much do you think we could sell these for?"_

 _"Sell?"_ she asked. _"Why would we sell these? They can unlock hidden power! Wouldn't that be so awesome? We still have to figure it out, though."_

 _"That's the thing I'm not so sure about,"_ Latios continued, gazing at his bluish orb with deep, thoughtful intentions. It was normal for him to be like this; in a heavy mindset in which he assembles all of his knowledge and common sense to solve a problem. _"It's not the 'why' anymore…it's the 'how'…"_

 _"Oh?"_ Latias inquired, usually interested in Latios' thinking process. She preferably liked the way he used his brain to figure things out and not just his strength. _"Erm…Latios…"_

 _"Hm? What's up?"_ he said, looking at her with red eyes and noticing the significance in her tone. He hoped she had some ideas on the whole scenario.

She, too, held her Mega Stone close to her chest in hand as Latios did. She grasped it in a tight manner, only a bit of it being revealed between her shiny white claws, and dipped her head a bit.

 _"Um, the sea…,"_ she flustered, seeming distracted while looking out onto the vast ocean. The sun's lowering position caused the majority of the rough water to appear a profound red. In a way, as Latios' supposed, it replicated the color of Latias' glimmering down feathers and wings. In fact, her coat seemed to appear brighter and more apparent than normal, a crimson too deep and striking to really describe. _"It's…beautiful…isn't it?"_

Latios gazed out as well, the subject matter seeming irrelevant. It did look pretty.

 _"Yes,"_ Latios agreed. _"It is."_

 _"Well…,"_ Latias persisted in a quiet, more disconcerted tone, not really paying attention to how Latios was listening completely. Latios recognized this behavior from earlier and glimpsed at her once more. _"Do you…do you think I…?"_

She noticed Latios had her full awareness and stuttered a few times, her face turning an awkward shade of ruby.

 _"Oh…! Eh, n-never mind…,"_ she apologized, backing away slowly and floating to another grassy area a few meters in front of him and facing the ocean. _"Forget it…"_

Latios could ultimately see where this was going. He was going to ask her what was wrong and she would say something that would put herself down. This, in turn, could potentially lean into the direction of other things, including, well…he thought of their sole purpose as a male and female. Latios wasn't completely sure if he was ready for that himself, so he added that to his consider-later list. He honestly had no idea why she was acting this way, only that she had started this whole act today, perhaps to get the attention that she was apparently deprived of.

He considered the incident earlier with the whole wingul thing and how she threw a big fit over that. That could be a sign that she was having troubled feelings for other pokemon. Although she was the generous type, Latios never knew her to be merciful to attacking opponents.

But then he thought of when Mr. Hugh was speaking to her…how she couldn't look at him in the eyes. It seemed irrelevant, but maybe she was having hormonal issues regarding her personal areas. He shook his head lightly; Latias would surely tell _someone_ if that were the case, even him. If not that, then what?

Latios raised himself off of the ground, carrying his Latiosite, a few flecks of grass trailing off his pointed wings. He levitated towards his companion's left side and gently grasped her empty clawed hand with his. It was warm. She squeaked in surprised and looked at him but didn't let go.

 _"Latias,"_ Latios said, looking out at the never-ending sea. Except for the consistently uprising winds and appearance of rugged, dark clouds, everything that evening was absolutely gorgeous. The setting sun on the sea completed the portrait and created the most spectacular scene. _"You look beautiful."_

She was about to say something to object, but caught up with his seriousness. If there was ever anything you needed to know about Latios, it was that he _never_ lied. She held her breath, wanting to look at him but too scared to. She felt weak and defenseless next to him.

 _"I mean it,"_ Latios continued sternly, unmoving, his grip firm. _"I don't know why I haven't said it before, but…it's true. You are the most precious thing to me…more than this Latiosite or even the world…"_

 _"Y-you mean it?"_ Latias peeped, catching his eye. He smiled. He has a handsome smile.

 _"Yes, with all my heart,"_ Latios said. _"You are funny, smart, and full of energy. Mr. Hugh has reasons for us to be together, and I'm very happy he had those reasons. This may be one of them…"_ Swiftly, with fluid motions, Latios turned towards her, their hand still connected. She turned as well, a bit slower than him but sufficient enough, unfortunately throughout their conversation unable to look at him properly. They faced each other, the crimson horizon on their sides.

He ducked his head playfully, finally seizing her gaze, and then smiled again.

 _"Latias, I think…,"_ he admitted, biting his lip. His heart leapt anxiously. _"I think I may love you."_

In an instant, the entire mood changed. Latios dipped his head and kissed Latias on her lips. She did not reject him, as it was her initial idea, but instead accepted his invitation for affection. She had never kissed someone before, so she figured it would be alright if she tried it at least once, as humans tend to do it with their loved ones. Nonetheless, she was glad that Latios recognized her plea for liking and gave into her call.

The kiss lasted for mere seconds until they broke apart. They both struggled to catch their breath, panting as if they had just been finished with a deep-sea dive resurfacing. Their hearts raced.

 _"Latios…I…,"_ she murmured, blushing violently. _"I love you, too."_

He smiled, happy for her shared feelings with him and beginning to feel tiny raindrops plop on his shoulders and the top of his head. Noticing a faint shimmering beneath them, he dropped his gaze down and gasped.

 _"Latias! Look!"_ he exclaimed. She did and gasped as well. _"They're glowing!"_

Sure enough, the two spheres dimly radiated a light from the innermost core, their brilliant hues contrasting greatly from the darkening environment around them. The two legendaries suddenly realized a key detail that belonged to Mega Evolution and they gave each other certain looks.

 _"So, in order to activate these…,"_ Latios started, drawing a conclusion after an afternoon of pondering. The stones slowly loss their radiance and returned to their shimmering, lifeless selves.

 _"Love?"_ Latias guessed, becoming aware of the large storm system encircling above them. She shivered, coming closer to him.

 _"Let's go someplace safe,"_ commented Liatos, beginning to rise from the wavering grass. Latias followed him in pursuit, looking at him differently than an hour ago, but still in a positive way. The violent wind was causing her to sway as well; she stuck close to him so she wouldn't be blown away. A few green leaves rushed passed them in a somewhat irregular flurry, reminding them that they should be locating a quiet place to hunker down for the night. _"There's a large cave on this island…up near the base of the mountain…come on, we'll stay there."_ He zoomed in the direction of the isolated peak with agile movements, his accomplice not too far behind.

A tall tree collapsed somewhere on the island due to the blustery weather.

* * *

Without a doubt, the two had revealed something to each other that they weren't aware of until now.

 _"There,"_ yelled Latios over the howling wind, pointing to a rocky opening on the base of the darkened, looming mountain. He and Latias had to squint to keep the painfully stinging rain from entering their eyes and pounding their wings. Fortunately, they didn't have to search for more than a few minutes before they discovered the cavern. Close to their chests, they kept their Mega Stones, hoping the idea of affection could unlock the new appearance of their Mega Evolved forms. Briskly, they rushed towards the entrance, the sudden feeling of not being rained on relieving and almost pleasuring.

They shook themselves dry, the sound of the downpour echoing from outside. Water dripped from their wings and bodies, creating tiny significant puddles on the dark dirt floor. A few zubats and golbats screeched on the high ceiling but didn't move much. Some of them even appeared to yawn and stretch their own wings, probably because they had the same idea as Latios and Latias. Latias looked up to the pokemon, wiping her face with a free hand to remove some of the excess rainwater.

 _"Heh, they can hear the storm, too,"_ she said. _"I wonder why they aren't scared of us…"_

 _"They know we aren't a threat,"_ Latios replied, gazing up at them as well. The overall mood of the cave was dark and gloomy, but at least it was dryer than outside. _"Well, for now."_

 _"Huh?"_ squeaked Latias. _"'For now'?"_

 _"Yes,"_ he continued, palming his Latiosite, smiling. _"For we still have to solve the big mystery behind the stones. We don't want any disturbances."_

 _"Oh! Right,"_ she said, also grasping her Mega Stone. _"Uh…so…what should_ _we do?"_

 _"Well, according to my observations from a few minutes ago,"_ he explained, maintaining his distance. _"The stones appear to only activate, or at least do something, when we are close. Or…we preferably do something exciting and affectionate. Whatever is comfortable for you, I will help in order to find out."_

She hovered there, obviously in thought, and then sighed. She seemed quite uneasy.

 _"I think…we should kiss again,"_ Latias stated, her eyes flashing mischievously. Her clawed hands touched each other strangely, as if she were anticipating something exciting to happen at any moment. _"Just to see what that does…they might glow again or something."_

 _"Sure,"_ he replied simply, their forms drawing close until they were chest-to-chest. They continued to hold their stones, praying that something will occur that doesn't involve spontaneous combustion. _"If you want to…If you don't, I respect that-"_

 _"No, no, it's alright,"_ she alleged, becoming focused and quiet. Even with the little light that Latios was provided with, he could still see her reddened face glow in the dark. _"Let's just…do it the right way…"_

 _"Right,"_ said Latios, almost whispering. With gentle, almost feather-like motions, he lightly placed his hands on her upper arms, and she put hers over his shoulders and her hands around the back of his neck. Once again, their lips met, and this time, they kissed with absolute meaning and passion. They both kept their eyes shut, knowing they wouldn't be able to see much anyway due to the lack of light, and made no obvious noise.

They broke apart, this time calm and contained. When they caught a glimpse of their stones, they noticed how they began to react faintly, so the two continued with their assault on one another.

Latios was the first to poke a tongue between her lips, his mouth organ exploring her own with almost liquid movements. Latias did the same with hers, her grip on his shoulders tightening slightly but remaining consistent. She greeted her tongue with his, doing little twirls around it and swapping saliva. Before she knew it, she began moaning slightly, the sensation between her upper and lower lips pleasurable and original. Throughout it all, they breathed coolly in sync, their closeness never altering.

After a few elongated minutes, they broke, a bit of dribble trailing between their mouths. Latios smirked, his arms remaining on Latias' shoulders, and sighed.

 _"For a first-timer, you're a pretty good kisser,"_ he stated, overcome by her perfection. If she wasn't already sweating, she started to. She gave him a questionable glance, smiling herself.

 _"So…you've already kissed someone?"_ she asked innocently, batting her eyelashes.

 _"Well, kissing is a derogatory term…It was more like…a meeting with, um, another person's mouth, so…"_ Latios, for once, had an awkward moment, his own face turning a little crimson.

 _"So, it was a person?"_

 _"No, don't be silly,"_ Latios remarked, checking his Latiosite. It glistened a bit more than before, but remained a faint blue. He blinked, looking at her. _"I think we gotta do more to activate these…"_

 _"Huh? But shouldn't it just…turn on or something…,"_ Latias questioned, seeming confused. She checked her Latiasite. It glimmered a pale pinkish color, but didn't glow any more than Latios'. _"Let's try kissing again…"_

Before Latios could object, her face rammed with his, and they made out for another minute or so until they detached. Latios recoiled, backing away from her a few inches and letting go of her arms.

 _"They aren't glowing anymore than before,"_ he stated to her. _"I'm telling you, we have to try something_ else…"

 _"Well, what?"_ Latias said, seeming fresh out of ideas.

Suddenly, a light bulb went off in her head, and she got really quiet.

 _"Oh…,"_ she mumbled calmly. Latios turned his head towards her, her sudden attitude change irradiating from her like heat signatures and instantly recognizable.

 _"What? Do you have an idea…?"_ he said, hoping she had the same thought as he. It wasn't a matter of _why_ , but _how_ , as he had intentionally thought.

 _"Well, in a sense…,"_ she started, the same mind-set as earlier with Mr. Hugh. _"Listen, Latios, I've had this weird feeling…when I was at Mr. Hugh…I don't know what it was…but I think it may have something to do with the fact that why you and I are together…"_

Right now, Latios was only focused on her. Not anything else in the entire world; not the Latiosite in his palm, not the zubats on the ceiling, not the raging storm outside.

 _"Yes?"_ he said, wanting to know the true answers behind Latias' strange mood swings and why they were only occurring today.

 _"Um, well, you know we've been around each other for about 8 months now…I developed a love for you, and I wasn't truly aware of it until this afternoon,"_ Latias continued with her story, receiving infatuated looks from her companion. _"And, uh, I felt a weird feeling while we were talking to Mr. Hugh…it was, eh, down…there…,"_ she didn't move an inch. Her overall appearance was tense and scared. Apparently, she seemed worried about Latios' opinion on the topic so she cowered a bit when she confessed to him. _"Anyway, I couldn't look at him…I felt weak and…dominated by his being…sometimes I felt it with you, too, during the day. It's weird…I'm sorry…"_ She started to tear up a little, so Latios hugged her. She returned the hug.

 _"There's nothing weird about it,"_ Latios said simply, hugging her firmly. She sobbed on his shoulder. _"It's a natural occurrence that happens to all females in their lifetime. It's called a heat, and it happens when a female needs a male to impregnate her."_

She suddenly stopped sobbing and recoiled to look at him in the face. She was shocked by the new information.

 _"Im…pregnate?"_ she gasped, surprised by her own lack of words. He nodded.

 _"Yes. Usually, the male companion will be able to_ smell _a female's heat when she goes through one,"_ Latios informed her in the dark. _"I could smell it, even before you were aware of the normal 'feelings'. When you emit those odors, I'm supposed to…er, well…"_

 _"Oh,"_ Latias said, seeming disappointed by her unknowingness. _"I…had no idea…I have had those urges for a while now…"_

 _"How could you know?"_ said Latios rhetorically, grinning pitifully. _"I never told you about it, and no one else did, either, to my remembrance."_

 _"At least I know what sex is!"_ she said sternly, congratulating herself for knowing what sex was. _"So those urges…are my heat?"_

 _"…yeah,"_ Latios said plainly, wincing at her loudness, seeking a golden opportunity for him to intrude on the conversation. _"Really, the only way to soothe a female's heat…is by a male's touch…"_

 _"A male's…"_ she almost whispered, eyes locked on his form. He was strong. He was trustworthy. He was her best friend. He was her mate. _"So we gotta…have sex?"_

 _"…yeah,"_ Latios became a little red in the face as well. _"Only if you want to, I won't force you into anything if you don't want to…I think it may have something to do with our Mega Evolutions as well…Don't you think…?"_

Latias thought deeply on the idea of Latios having sex with her. Would he mount her like a proper male? Or would he do it the way those humans do it…Would it be good for her to become pregnant? Would she have…a baby?

This was the reason Mr. Hugh put Latios and Latias together. It all made sense.

This was how they could activate their Mega Stones. It all made sense.

It all made sense.

 _"Latios…,"_ she said, looking at the shadowed ground beneath the two. _"I…do want to. I find it a bit discomforting…my heat…so could you…?"_

 _"Okay, but only if you're alright with it,"_ Latios said, his Latiosite reflecting his excited self by sparking blue embers. He felt himself get hard, but didn't reveal it to her immediately. The darkness covered most of his form, anyway. The only things that were really visible in the shadowed cave were their eyes and their stones.

 _"I am…,"_ Latias stated, drawing closer to him once more to kiss him on the cheek. _"Please, Latios,…take away my heat…"_ She turned herself around swiftly, presenting her wet slit. Although he didn't have a very good visual, Latios could definitely smell her and sense the warmth being emitted.

If the Mega Stones they obtained could be activated through affection and physical contact, then would an orgasm cause them to change completely? Latios considered this, as it seemed like a logical explanation. He didn't have much experience prior, due to his overall seriousness and inability to find a proper mate. However, if this was the key task Mr. Hugh was talking about, regarding why they were really together, this is the solution.

 _"Alright, Latias, I will,"_ he began moving forward, dipping his head until he was an inch away from her sex. _"If it's too much-"_

 _"Latios…! Quit stalling,"_ she barked, a hint of lust intertwined in her tone. He was startled by her sudden wantings, but didn't hesitate to attack her moist vagina with merciless licks. She jumped in surprise by the strange, pleasurable ambiances, and felt somewhat comforted by it, so she told him not to cease his actions.

Latios levitated behind his partner, enjoying the rich, soft texture of her pussy. At some points, he would extend his entire tongue and run it along the entirety of it, from the base close to her tail hole to her clitoris. He could tell she liked this because she breathed a bit more rapidly and shivered. Her sex vibrated around his tongue as if it had a mind of its own.

 _"L-Latios…,"_ she mumbled throughout subtle moans, pushing back against his face.

Once he realized she liked the new, unbound experience, he grabbed her sides behind her wings and brought her even closer. She cried out, her mouth agape, his tongue diving deeper and exploring uncharted areas. Every time his mouth organ went out and back in, he retrieved a considerable amount of fluid; sticky and favorable. Latios noticed Latias' Latiasite began to glow all the more, shining further than ever before. He didn't stop, for a few shorted minutes, his long tongue acted as a male appendage. In, out, in, out. His own stone glistened a tad more as well, but wasn't illuminating the room like his mate's.

 _"Oh, Arceus! Ung, Latios…! I'm gonna…!"_ Latias warned, her eyes squeezed tight and arms extended out in front of her in an uncontrolled manner. Latios braced himself, suckling on her lady lips and rubbing her clit with his mouth organ. The Latiasite she beheld seemed to grow in light and color and a sudden whoosh of rainbow entangled her body. Without warning, she practically exploded; a large amount of essence covered Latios' face and splattered elsewhere in the cave. He was pushed backwards onto the ground by a large force and closed his own eyes to shield himself from the illumined source.

Where Latias once stood was a powerful figure. Latios lifted his sticky face from the earth, astounded by Latias' supposed Mega Evolved form. A few zubats and golbats fluttered between the stalactites on the ceiling at the sudden luminosity.

 _"Oh my God…, Latias, you did it,"_ he coughed, caught up in the moment. Overall, her Mega Evolution looked similar to her original form, except for the fact that her body was violet and a lot more streamlined. Her eyes remained a pale yellow, but she seemed more serious and powerful in comparison to him. Her body was even a little larger, and it blazed a calm, subtle light.

 _"Yes, I think I did,"_ she guessed, checking out her arms and superior wings. Her voice was different, too. It was like she was speaking through a tunnel, but it could've just been the cave's acoustics. _"I feel…stronger…How…?"_

 _"I-I'm not sure…I don't know how the stones work exactly, to be honest. Are you able to control it…?"_ He wiped his mouth with a free hand after recovering from the ground and hovered a few paces towards her.

 _"Yes,"_ she said it certainly, looking at him with fiery orbs; a hint of somberness and her old self remained in her voice and face. She was stern and definitely intimidating, surely enough to scare away any unfamiliar pokemon. Latios, although he wasn't used to the new form of his mate, was nearly positive that she was still Latias and was transfixed on the idea that he still has his _own_ conversion to process. _"I'm sure it can be controlled. I just…feel very…strong. Stronger than ever."_

They both clutched their spheres of supremacy with a different outlook, the proposal of Mega Evolution completely clear to the two with no sign of metaphoric blockage. They realized right then, that this changes everything.

 _"Do you still want to change forms as I?"_ inquired Latias, inching towards him. Her intelligence level seemed to peek as well when she turned. Latios' stomach flipped at her innovative enthusiasm, and thought about his turn in the whole ideal. His red shaft elongated under him, twitching in excitement but hidden well in the darkness. _"I think that with some probing…we can manage to become powerful together."_

Latios found it strange how she suddenly became overly wanting, but he didn't argue. He nodded, feeling like the weak one in the situation, and succumbed to her. She moved, ramming into his chest with hers and practically pushing him onto the floor again, dust going airborne around them. He muttered "ouch" as she accidently pushed on his outstretched wing with a large, clawed hand and then got comfortable. He laid on his back in a similar position like that on the slanted hill, his sleek wings to both sides and arms grasping the undersides of his mate's arms. Latias rested on top of him, his slick cock hot-dogging her swollen pussy.

She shivered at his touch, unknowing of the pleasures and pains of sex quite yet. Her virgin hole yearned for his maleness, however, so she didn't care what it took in order to make it official between the two. Bracing herself, Latias grasped his shoulders, preparing for the best and the worst to come. They gazed at each other once more with passion, and then smiled.

 _"Latias…this…this might hurt a lot,"_ Latios said it with an upmost seriousness, his smile fading briskly to be replaced with a concerned expression. Latias shook her head with closed eyes, her grip on his upper arms tightening painfully. _"Ow, Latias-"_

 _"I don't care if it hurts me, I just want you!"_ she yelled in his face playfully, obviously brave and seeming numb to everything while in her Mega Evolved state.

 _"Okay! Okay! I'm just saying…If it hurts, don't hesitate to tell me,"_ Latios said, smiling weakly, ready to help her if anything goes wrong.

 _"I understand. Please just give it to me,"_ Mega Latias grinned once more, placing her hands on the triangular design on his chest before shaking her pointed ear fluffs wildly. She practically sat on his lower torso, her shape dominant and proud, ready to give her all to her one and only mate. She backed up a bit, slowly guiding Latios conceited prize into her heated, moist vent.

Latios' pointed dick seeped into his mate's pussy, the feelings unbelievably relieving to his tense member. A steady stream of her innermost liquids, along with whatever saliva Latios left behind, seeped forth, providing a natural lubricant. Before he knew it, Latias began gently rocking to and fro, each time a teeny bit more of his cock obtaining a substantial amount of wetness; it glistened and gleamed under Latias' glowing form.

The feelings felt between the two lovers were undeniable; the sequence without words. The fact that their sole purpose was finally met was also unbelievable, after several months of being together. And yet, there they were, in a dark cave, out of the clutches of a terrifying storm, beneath some whispering zubats. Latias huffed as her companion humped her from underneath, audible squishing sounds reverberating off of the rocky walls.

Latios felt a familiar feeling build up in his crotch. He grasped Latias firmly, wrapping his arms around her to hug her, and began to kiss her and grope her with all his might. She, too kissed him, and felt him rapidly speed up his humping vigorously. Slap, slap, slap…

 _"Oh, sweet Jirachi! Latios!"_ Latias screamed over his mating, removing her mouth for a second then returning with a little sloppiness. _"At this rate, I'm going to have another…!"_

 _"J-just hang on…!"_ Latios wailed, noticing immediately how his Mega Stone shone vibrantly as Latias' once did. He didn't cease. He lapped at her neck until he knew he was ready, the whole scenario too good to comprehend.

Suddenly, Latios let it go. He came into Latias' slit so hard, that some of his hot, sticky semen exploded onto himself. Simultaneously, light engulfed the area within the cave, and where Latios was once laying, was an indefinite, mature looking Mega Evolved Latios. His overall evolution sequence seemed a bit calmer than his mates, as it didn't hurl him or Latios across the room violently. Latias also came with a subtle moan, spurting some her own fluids onto their interlocked genitalia.

 _"Latios, I've never felt like that before,"_ Latias spoke simply with an upmost honesty, relaxing her form onto his now superior one. Latios rested his head on the floor for a second, seemingly tired after the whole ordeal, and then looked at Latios. He lifted up a winged hand, which closely resembled that of Latias', and brought her head close to kiss her on her lips once more. They both gently closed their eyes, enjoying it, savoring it, and then pulled away, unmoving.

 _"Yes, it was definitely a unique experience, but it didn't last very long, I'm afraid,"_ Latios said to her almost glumly, her eyes reflecting his own. _"Hey, do I look different now? I did Mega Evolve, right?"_

 _"Well, I think so…,"_ Latias cocked her head to take a peek at Latios' scarcely exposed tool. She could feel it throb rhythmically inside her and couldn't help but shiver with excitement. _"You're, like, purple now. And you have wings for arms, like me!"_

 _"Oh, yeah…," said_ Latios, examining himself, careful of his now-sensitive cock. As he looked down at his body, it seemed almost exactly the same as Latias'. Along with his new appearance, he felt a lot more powerful and energized, too. He could do anything. _"Did it feel good…?"_

 _"Mm-hm! We should try it again sometime,"_ Latias concluded with a smirk, finally feeling Latios messily pull out, an assortment of warm, dripping essence flowing out like a water tap. The air smelled of sex.

 _"Of course, we are mates now, right? Plus, we discovered how to unlock Mega Evolution! Mr. Hugh will be so proud of us when we tell him the good news,"_ It was true. They did discover how to access more power than ever through sexual interactions. Is this how Mega Evolution started? The two finally rested, after forever, the darkness engulfing them in a shadowy blanket as the night storm drifted by.

And accordingly, Mr. Hugh's initial plan had finally set course. It was Thursday.

* * *

 **Thank you guys for the long wait! (Especially ZYXA12-ReBornX7 for initially requesting this. How long has it been…what, three months? Sorry! I hope you thought it was legit, at the least.) Go check out Zyxa's stories, too!**


End file.
